


and we just keep walking by...

by dietpunkfics



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: Suitsmeme, Episode Tag, Facials, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/pseuds/dietpunkfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little porny ficlet for the scene in Rewind where Mike and Trevor see Harvey walking by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we just keep walking by...

It must have been the weed, he keeps telling himself. Trevor had showed up that night, and insisted that they get stoned out of their minds... When he mentions their earlier snack of schwarma, Mike can’t help but think of the Suit that had walked by.

When Trevor leaves on a munchie run, he decided to hop in the shower - he’s still ripe from his day at work, and it’ll be easier to clean up once he’s done.

The truth of the matter is, Mike would give anything to be in the guy’s shoes. He’d had a nice suit on, his hair was perfectly slicked back, and the air of confidence he’d had affected Mike, even now. 

Picturing the man, Mike reaches down and begins to stroke his cock. He can picture the man forcing him to his knees, grabbing him by his hair and fucking his mouth brutally, so turned on by what Mike’s doing that it doesn’t take long for him to come. When he does, he pulls out, climaxing on Mike’s face as he moans in appreciation.

It’s the feeling of the hot water hitting his face that pushes him over the edge, and as Mike lets the haze of his orgasm fade, reality comes crashing back down around him. He can hear Trevor moving around in his living room, and as he steps out of the shower, he takes a good hard look at himself in the mirror. 

He might never get a chance to be a lawyer, but at least now he has a better picture of what things could be like.

And well, if the Suit becomes a regular fixture in his fantasies after that, it doesn’t really matter - it’s not like he’ll ever see him again.


End file.
